yugiohfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Star Seraph
* ''AVISO: qualquer tradução desta página foi realizada de maneira automática via Google Tradutor e pode apresentar erros (exceto a Lista de Decks e/ou Cards Recomendados e o nome do Arquétipo em Português, caso exista).'' * O conteúdo em inglês será mantido como base, até que alguma tradução seja realizada. "Serafim Estelar" é o nome oficial em Português deste arquétipo. "Star Seraph", known as "Holy Lightning" ( Hōrī Raitoningu) in the OCG, is an archetype of LIGHT Fairy-Type monsters used by Dumon in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. Their non-Xyz Monsters' effects are centered around quickly Summoning each other from the hand, for Xyz Summoning their own ace and other Rank 4 Xyz Monsters. The members introduced in Duelist Alliance focus on drawing cards as well as swarming for Xyz Monsters that need 3 or more materials. The kanji in their Japanese names literally translate to "Light Angel", fitting to both their Type and Attribute. Each member's English name is also an alliteration of the letter S. Estilo De Jogo Similar, to the "hunder" archetype, "Star Seraph" monsters focus on swarming the field. All "Star Seraph" monsters are Level 4 with slightly different effects as "hunders". With "Star Seraph Scout", when Normal Summoned, you can Special Summon another "Star Seraph" monster from your hand. The effect of "Star Seraph Sage" has you discard a Spell from your hand to Special Summon another "Star Seraph" monster from your hand. While the last monster, "Star Seraph Sword", instead of being able to Special Summon, it sends a "Star Seraph" monster from your hand to the Graveyard to increase its ATK until the End Phase. Adding in "Nova Summoner" is a great idea since when it's destroyed, you can Special Summon a LIGHT Fairy monster with 1500 ATK or less. It proves to be a much better option than "Shining Angel", whose effect leaves your Life Points open due to Special Summoning your monster in Attack Position. The new members introduced in Duelist Alliance have a greater focus on boosting Xyz Monsters that require 3 monsters that use them as Xyz Material, while also focusing on replenishing the hand. For example Star Seraph Scepter can search a "Star Seraph" monster when it is either Normal or Special Summoned, while if it is used as a Xyz Material for a Xyz Monster of 3 Materials, Scepters allows that monster to destroy a card as soon as that monster is summoned, and if successful the user can draw a card. Worth of note is that "Scepter's" effects can be used as many times in a turn as possible, so one can use cards like Call of the Haunted or Pinpoint Guard to great effect. Furthermore the effects of "Scepter" are cummulative, that is to say one can use 3 copies of "Scepter" on a single Xyz Summon, and destroy just as many cards the opponent controls. This effect is Specially useful with the likes of Stellarknight Delteros whose effect prevents the opponent from activating any card when successfully summoned, thus preventing the opponent from losing cards. Star Seraph Sovereignty can be instantly summoned by its own effect when another "Star Seraph" monster is summoned, and providing an immediate draw and if it was a "Star Seraph" monster, can instantly Special Summon it. While "Sovereign" cannot be used as a Xyz Material unless the Xyz Monster requires 3 monsters, this can be mitigated by using cards such as Photon Thrasher, Goblindbergh, Heroic Challenger - Assault Halberd and other similar monsters, coupled with its high DEF value make him a reliable asset. Finally Star Seraph Scale can place on the top of the Deck from the Graveyard any LIGHT monster if its effect resolves successfully, which can be taken to great advantage by redrawing it the next turn, making it possible to reuse powerful cards such as "Seraph", "Honest" or any that can be needed. Furthermore if used as a material for a Xyz Monster that requires 3 monsters, it can provide a draw to the user if any player Special Summons from the hand, which is a recurrent phenomenon. Also since they are Fairy monsters, cards like "Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen" and "Archlord Kristya" can be used reliable to greatly enhance the summon of strong boss monsters. Tethys Build One of the first builds created. The Tethys build focuses on using Transmodify on any Main Deck Star Seraph Monster, to Special Summon the deck's namesake Tethys, Goddess of Light, giving access to a relatively powerful monster easily, while using her effect to draw cards in order to mitigate the high hand costs of the early Star Seraphs monsters. However with the new members introduced in Duelist Alliance this build is discontinued in the OCG. Seraphs Camaleão Another approach involves using "Photon Thrasher" and "Gellenduo". Since both monsters are LIGHT monsters they can greatly reinforce Xyz Summons, since "Thrasher" can make an instant Rank 4 by his own effect and "Gellenduo" can become a wall to buy the player time for their plays, also their DEF at 0 makes them an ideal target for "Masked Chameleon" to perform Level 8 Synchro Summon tactics. Through these 3 monsters the Deck can play smoothly while mitigating the otherwise high costs of the main deck "Star Seraph" monsters while also expanding their arsenal with powerful monsters. Seraphs Satella This build focuses on mixing the new members from Duelist Alliance with the tellarknight archetype, using its toolboxing abilities to perform easy plays while taking advantage of their ability to easily swarm the field with little resources. Since tellarknights can bring Rank 4 Xyz Monsters that require 3 monsters, combining monsters such as "Star Seraph Scepter" and "Scale" can grant even more advantage. Cards Recomendados Monstros * Star Seraph Scale * Star Seraph Scepter * Star Seraph Scout * Star Seraph Sovereignty * Star Seraph Sword * Archlord Kristya * Dunames Dark Witch * Gellenduo * Hecatrice * Honest * Masked Chameleon (with "Gellenduo" and "Photon Thrasher") * Nova Summoner * Photon Thrasher * Rescue Rabbit * Shining Angel * Summoner Monk * Tethys, Goddess of Light (if using "Transmodify") * Angel Paladin Arch-Parshath Monstros Xyz * Number 102: Star Seraph Sentry * Number C102: Archfiend Seraph (and possibly CXyz Barian Hope) * Fairy Cheer Girl * CXyz Dark Fairy Cheer Girl * Constellar Omega * Evilswarm Ouroboros * Number 32: Shark Drake * Number 91: Thunder Spark Dragon * Number 104: Masquerade * Number 105: Battlin' Boxer Star Cestus * Number C104: Umbral Horror Masquerade * Number C105: Battlin' Boxer Comet Cestus * One-Eyed Skill Gainer * Starliege Paladynamo * Stellarknight Delteros * Vylon Disigma * Number 57: Tri-Head Dust Dragon * Bujinki Amaterasu (to get the monsters banished by Angel Paladin Arch-Parshath back) Monstros Sincro * Any generic Level 8 Synchro Monster Monstros de Fusão * Elder Entity Norden Magias * Cards from the Sky * Stoic Challenge (to use with Number C102 and CXyz Barian Hope) * Celestial Transformation * Creature Swap * Inferno Reckless Summon * Instant Fusion (if running "Elder Entity Norden") * Photon Lead * Photon Veil * Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force * Rank-Up-Magic Numeron Force * Rank-Up-Magic - The Seventh One * Transmodify (to use with "Tethys") * Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen Armadilhas * Beckoning Light * Lumenize * Pinpoint Guard * Call of the Haunted * Solemn Warning * Solemn Strike Categoria:Arquétipos